


Why don't you see?

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sherlock Is Bad At Flirting, Sherlock is Shy, Sherlock is insecure, beginning relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock comes to Greg's flat on a Friday night. Dinner and flowers in hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why don't you see?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElladoraRedbeard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElladoraRedbeard/gifts).



> Just a Sherstrade ficlet that needed to come out. And I think it's the first time it's pornfree. Yes, I surprise myself sometimes.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/

Home. _Finally._

 

Greg closed the door of his flat with a bang. It had been one hell of a week. A kidnapping case that had turned into murder. Not to mention a murder case that turned out to be not murder but a man trying to escape his life and start over on the the sunny beaches of Hawaii. And mixed in with all that was Sherlock Holmes and his odd behavior.

 

Granted, Sherlock acted strange a lot of the time but now it was really showing. Not once had he called Lestrade an idiot or a moron. Not once had he left before paperwork was done. He'd even brought him a coffee this week, just the way he liked it. It was strange.

 

 

He also kept looking at him when he thought Greg couldn't see. But he had and he couldn't figure it out! Anytime he asked what was wrong Sherlock would just shrug a shoulder or turn and walk away. Lestrade was sure he'd seen Sherlock blush when he congratulated him on the work he had done for the kidnapping turned murder case. All he had needed to solve it was a glass of milk and some papers. They had found the murderer in a cheep hotel, still cleaning his weapons and counting his money. Turned out the wife of the victim had paid him to kill her husband because he had cheated on her with his secretary.

 

 

Greg went further into his flat, throwing off his shoes and jacket and went straight to the bathroom. He really needed a shower and then some food, Chinese maybe.

 

Under the shower he couldn't get Sherlock out of his mind. Now that he did think about it, he'd been avoiding thinking about it too hard for 3 weeks now, Sherlock's behavior was really weird.

Normally the consulting detective went out of his way to avoid being touched or touch other people. These past few weeks Sherlock had gotten closer and closer to Greg. Leaning in to read a document, standing near him at a crime scene, their shoulders touching. His hand lingering a little too long after he handed Greg his coffee.

Seriously, it was like Sherlock had forgotten the concept 'personal space' in the space of a few weeks.

 

Greg got out of the shower, dried himself off and put on an old baggy t shirt and sweat pants. He already felt a bit better then when he just got home.

 

Honestly, it's almost like he's... No, not going there. Sherlock was what? Eight years younger then him. It was insane even thinking it! The brilliant detective could have anyone he wanted. Greg had seen other people, men and women, look Sherlock over. Sherlock didn't seem to notice but Greg always did. So just the notion that the younger man was flirting with him was idiotic. _Snap out of it Lestrade! You damn fool!_

 

After his shower and his Chinese take away he was half falling asleep in front of the TV when he heard a noise coming from the front door. Was someone breaking into his flat? The lights were on for Christ sake!

 

He silently went to the door, tense and ready to deal with anyone or anything that was waiting. When he opened it he had to blink a few times to make sense of it. There was Sherlock, impeccably dressed in a black suit, underneath a purple shirt. He had a bag in his right hand that contained take away from the Chinese place Greg had gotten his diner from earlier and a bottle of wine. In his left hand Sherlock held a bouquet of flowers. Flowers! He looked stunned, caught in the act. A light blush forming on his cheeks.

 

“You're here.” Sherlock said while taking a step back. Yeah, definitely a blush.

 

“�Of course I'm here, it's my flat.�” Greg responded stupidly. Where else would he be? What was Sherlock doing here? He really should have put on a different shirt. _Focus Lestrade!_

 

�”You always work late on Friday's. You don't get home till 8.�” Sherlock looked down at the ground after he said that, shuffling his feet. _Was he nervous?_

 

“I got home early cause the paperwork was sorted.” Since Sherlock had stayed after every crimescene these past four weeks to actually fill in paperwork it saved Greg a lot of time.

 

“Why are you here Sherlock?” Greg asked, crossing his arms and raising a brow. He really was curious.

 

“�I.. Well I... I brought dinner.�” Sherlock held up the bag a little higher, a small, nervous smile on his face. “Your favorite of course.�”

 

�”Okay, that still doesn't explain why you are here?�” This was getting weirder by the second Greg thought. Maybe it was some prank or a very strange experiment?

 

Sherlock made a noise of frustration and locked his eyes to Greg's.

�

“I want to... I mean I thought we could... I.�” Sherlock started speaking but he seemed lost for words. He made a noise again and abruptly turned and started walking down the hall to the stairs.

 

“Sherlock wait, where are you going?�” Greg called out and started following the detective. “Why are you leaving, what is going on?” He finally got hold of Sherlock by talking him by the arm. Sherlock just stood still and didn't turn around to face Greg.

 

“�Sherlock.� Sherlock please I'm getting a little concerned here. Just tell me what's going on, maybe I can help.�” Greg got closer and was able to move around the younger man and look him in the eyes. Well, he tried to but Sherlock was still looking at the ground. He looked nervous and angry and disappointed all at once.

 

“ I looked it up. I thought it would work but clearly they were wrong.” Sherlock suddenly said, more to himself then Greg. “ They had 26 tips and I followed them all!”

 

“Sherlock, you aren't making any sense. What tips? Who is wrong?�” Greg grabbed Sherlock's arm and stepped closer, lifting Sherlock's chin up with his other hand. “You know you can tell me anything right?�” He felt like he was drowning in the detective's eyes again, like Sherlock could see all his secrets and misdoings and still didn't judge him for it. “You know that right?” Sherlock shook his head while scanning every inch of Greg's face. �”Well, then tell me. What is it?”

 

“I...” Sherlock took a deep breath and then started speaking, it seemed once he started he really couldn't stop.

 

“I looked it up, how to flirt with people. I'm not good at it and this website had 26 tips to follow. Molly said I should just tell you but I didn't know how and I thought if I show you you would see and know. I've been trying to show you for almost a month but you still haven't seen. Maybe if I did this one thing tonight it would have been obvious but clearly I misunderstood. You can have the take away, it's not my choose of food and it seems silly to throw it out. Enjoy your weekend Detective Inspector, I can show myself out.” Sherlock was again trying to get past Lestrade and to the stairs but Lestrade was stronger and kept him in place.

 

“Wait a minute, tips on flirting? But why would you?” And then it finally clicked.

 

“You fancy me?” Greg's eyes grew twice their size. _What the._

 

Sherlock got even more red if possible and tried to get our of Greg's hold.

 

”You brought me dinner. You want to go on a date? With me.” He couldn't believe it, the stunning, wonderful, amazing Sherlock Holmes wanted to go on a date with **him**!

 

“I... Yes.” Sherlock looked up to Greg and there was determination in his eyes. Something like fear too but he didn't back down.

 

“Do you, do you want to have dinner with me?” Sherlock asked so softly Greg almost couldn't hear it. He squeezed Sherlock's shoulder so the younger man looked at him. Greg couldn't help a small smile starting on his face.

 

”I just ate actually but diner sounds wonderful.”

 

 


End file.
